


How Gregory got a Grandon

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dark Past, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: A Fanfic based on my Headcanon for how James came to Live at Gregory House





	How Gregory got a Grandon

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Much longer than it is but I Had no Motivation to continue it. It's been Rotting in my WIPs Folder since 2020. I Figured i might as well Post it

James didn’t know where he was going at this point. He should’ve been back Home at his House by now, But he was still in the Woods. Maybe he got Lost? He wasn’t looking where he was going when he first ran off, and he was Hurt too much to Think Anymore. His Body was Covered in Bruises and Cuts, probably more under his clothes than what he could see. One of his Eyes was so Swollen he couldn’t see out of it properly. Those Kids really did a Number on him, if it wasn’t for the fact his Dad didn’t allow him to he’d be Crying his Eyes out. 

As he walked, though likely limping as he did, he began to realize these Woods weren’t Normal. They didn’t look like the ones outside of his school, The Trees were Old and Dead and the Area was Surrounded in Mist. He felt like he was walking through a Graveyard more than an actual Forest. How far out was he? He was going to be late getting home if he wasn’t already, and he didn’t want to be locked out again. He had been walking in a Straight Line since he first came in, so he could just go back and walk home the Normal Way, but those kids were likely still looking for him, if he went back and they caught him he’d be as good as dead. Surely he’d be able to find a Path back home if he kept walking right? At least Maybe another Person, then he could get back home.

As Luck would have it, He found something even better than a Path or Person, he found an Entire Building. Through the Mist he could make out the Shape of one, as it came into View he could read the Words “Gregory House” on the front. The Building itself looked Old and Abandoned, it was unlikely anyone actually was inside but James didn’t care, even if there wasn’t he at least had a Place to spend the Night, judging from how dark it started to look it wouldn’t be long before he had to. He went up the Stairs and opened the big doors, looking inside before Stepping in, seeing that no one seemed to be around.

The Inside of the Building was Familiar to him, looking like a Hotel Lobby complete with a Desk for someone to stand behind and a Few Chairs he could sit down at. He Remembered once staying at a place like this with his Mom after she and his Dad were in a Fight, It was so much fun! It was Very Quiet in the Building, No One seemed to be around. “Hello..?” He said, trying to be Loud so someone might hear him. As he spoke he found that one of his teeth felt shorter, and upon touching it with his Tongue very Sore and Painful, which he added to the List of Injuries he had.

“Hello?” He spoke again after a Few Minutes of No one appearing, Speaking Louder again. When no one came still after a few seconds he opted for the Next Thing, The Bell on the Front Desk. He began Ringing it Repeatedly, at first so he could get someone to come but soon devolved into him doing it because he thought it was Fun, But the Fun was cut Short when he heard someone coming. “I’m Coming, I’m Coming! Geez..” The Voice he heard sounded like one belonging to an Old Man, which he proved to be right about as an Old Rat-Like Man came out into the Lobby with an Annoyed Look. “Alright, What do you wa-” He stopped after he first laid eyes on James. James himself was pretty shocked, he’s dealt with Crazy Things before but never stuff like a Walking, Talking Rat. It was Hard to tell who was more surprised by who.

Soon The Rat broke the Silence, Putting on a Smile. “I See we have a New Visitor. Do your Parents know you’re here, Young Man?” James Shook his Head “I Got lost.. Can you help me find them?” “With how late it is? And the Condition You’re in? I’m Sorry but it wouldn’t feel right to just return you to your Parents without giving you Proper Care. I Insist you Spend the Night here, i already have a room i can prepare for you.”. James looked upset, his Dad wouldn’t like it if he stayed out late again, but he really didn’t have a Choice. It was either stay here or go back out into the woods alone. “Alright.. But you better help me find them later!” “I will, Promise! You can trust me right?” even though it was meant to be Rhetorical James really didn’t know the answer to that. His Mom always told him to never trust Strangers, but this one seemed so nice..

“Oh, Where are my Manners? I’m Gregory. Who might you be?” “Oh! I’m James..” “It’s a Pleasure to meet you James.” His Smile grew, Making James feel oddly Happy himself. He’d never met an Adult so kind to him, He couldn’t help but smile, which unfortunately showed his Teeth, including the Broken one. Gregory’s Smile faded. “Oh Dear.. If i may ask, What caused you to get so Hurt? You look like you’re at death’s door!” James paused when answering, the Memories of what happened still fresh in his mind as he spoke, “I.. got beat up. By some Older Kids.. I just wanted to pull a Prank on them..” Though it wasn’t so much a Prank as it was James trying to put a Lit Firework into one of their Backpacks. Gregory shook his Head, “An Innocent Child being Treated Horribly because of a Joke. People really can be Cruel.” He knelt down to James “It’s not too Late, I Can bring you to Catherine and get you fixed up. Well, as best as you can be..”. James couldn’t help but smile again, this place was like a Dream! Hopefully he didn’t wake up soon. “Okay, Thanks Mister!” “Oh, It’s the least i could for you.”.

As he followed Gregory he began thinking; His Parents wouldn’t mind if he stayed for more than One Night, Right? He’s been left alone before, and this Hotel was really nice, maybe they’d be happy if he did.


End file.
